What I Want For Christmas
by homonymous
Summary: [FF 5 MUSIM] Kado natal dari santa untuk lelaki bermata hablur; Byun Baekhyun, yaitu pria berambut kelabu bernama Park Chanyeol. [pair!chanbaek]


**Pairing**

ChanBaek

 **Genre**

Romance, Drama

 **Rating**

M

 **Length**

One-shot

 **Disclaimer**

Seluruh tokoh dalam cerita milik Tuhan. Cerita dan plot milik author. Jangan kopi cerita ini. Plagiat sangat dilarang.

 **Warning**

Typo(s), BL

.

 **Summary**

Kado natal dari santa untuk lelaki bermata hablur; Byun Baekhyun, yaitu pria berambut kelabu bernama Park Chanyeol.

 **Foreword**

"Aku akan melelehkan hatimu yang beku dengan api cinta."

"Aku suka caramu, ayo lakukan."

ooOoo

Natal kian dekat. Suara lonceng mulai diperdengarkan; bergemerincing yang indah bagai simfoni.

Sejak awal Desember butiran salju mulai berjatuhan ke bumi, melayang-layang seperti kapas yang membeku di udara, untuk kemudian menyelimuti kota yang tak pernah mati. Lambat laun salju kian menumpuk, menyelubungi bahu jalan dan trotoar, menghias pepohonan beserta dedaunan. Orang-orang memilih menimbun tubuh mereka di bawah selimut, dalam peraduan mereka yang hangat demi menghalau dari dinginnya salju. Namun, hal itu tak terjadi pada lima orang remaja yang ingin melakukan perjalanan untuk menghabiskan liburan musim dingin mereka di suatu tempat yang jauh dari hiruk pikuk Seoul. Alih-alih menimbun tubuh di bawah selimut, mereka justru berniat menerjang dinginnya Seoul.

"Liburan ini akan terasa jauh lebih indah jika saja aku memiliki kekasih," bisik Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Jari-jarinya yang terawat mencengkram tepian jendela mobil, menatap pertokoan dan pohon-pohon pinus yang tertutup salju sembari sesekali memainkan uap hangat yang berembus dari mulutnya.

"Minggir Baek, aku ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Seoul!" Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menarik bahu Baekhyun, membuat yang lebih mungil bergeser cepat. "Selamat tinggal Seoul!" seru Kyungsoo riang. Lelaki bermata bulat itu menjulurkan kepalanya keluar jendela sembari menebar senyum kelewat lebar. Tangannya bahkan hampir keluar dari jendela jika saja pria di belakangnya tidak menghentikan aksinya tersebut.

"Masukan kembali kepalamu bodoh!" hardik Jongin. Ia menarik selubung sweter Kyungsoo, membuat yang lebih pendek hampir terjengkang. Beruntung refleks Jongin sangat bagus sehingga alih-alih jatuh telentang mencium lantai mobil, anak itu justru jatuh di pangkuannya.

Suasana tiba-tiba berubah menjadi begitu sunyi, bahkan musik yang sengaja diputar di dalam mobil pun hanya terdengar sayup-sayup saat bola mata Jongin bertemu pandang dengan bola mata Kyungsoo yang melebar. Keduanya terdiam, menikmati detik yang berlalu begitu lambat di sekeliling mereka. Manik mata mereka bergerak menyelami tatapan masing-masing, melupakan fakta tentang mereka yang sebenarnya adalah musuh.

Musuh bebuyutan jika boleh digaris bawahi.

"Hiii!" Kyungsoo menjadi yang pertama tersadar. Secepat kilat ia melompat menjauh dari pangkuan Jongin lalu duduk merapat ke sisi Baekhyun.

"Wah, tatapan kalian dalam sekali barusan," goda Luhan yang duduk di kursi penumpang paling depan. Sehun yang mengemudi hanya mendengus geli seolah membenarkan ucapan kekasihnya.

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dari samping hanya bisa terkikik geli saat melihat betapa merahnya wajah Jongin dan Kyungsoo. "Iya, Luhan _hyung_ benar, aku sampai iri melihatnya," guraunya.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan, aku hanya terlalu terkejut melihat wajah hitamnya," sangkal Kyungsoo. Ia membenarkan letak duduknya, dan menatap ke depan dengan alis menukik tajam.

"Panggil aku _hyung,_ dan jaga bicaramu itu penguin. Kau pikir aku tidak terkejut? Aku juga terkejut melihat matamu yang besar itu," timpal Jongin. Pria itu merapat ke sisi badan mobil dan membuang pandangannya ke jendela.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan mataku?" Kyungsoo menegakkan duduknya dan bersedekap, matanya memicing menatap kepala belakang Jongin. Ia bahkan menghiraukan seruan Baekhyun dan Luhan yang menyuruhnya untuk tidak berkelahi dengan pria itu.

"Matamu itu mengerikan," ejek Jongin.

"Apa?!"

"Kai." Luhan memperingatkan. Sementara Baekhyun memilih untuk diam, sebab sahabatnya—Kyungsoo—yang dalam mode penguin mengamuk memang sulit dikendalikan. Terlebih lawannya adalah Jongin.

"Kau pikir kulit hitammu itu tidak mengerikan? Aku dan Baekhyun saja sampai trauma melihatnya," sungut Kyungsoo, memakan mentah-mentah umpan Jongin.

"Jangan membawa-bawa Baekhyun, bilang saja kalau kau menyukai kulit seksiku," cibir Jongin. Ia menoleh dan mencondongkan wajahnya, menatap Kyungsoo penuh seringaian.

Kyungsoo ikut mencondongkan wajahnya hingga jarak wajah mereka hanya terpaut beberapa inci. "Dalam mimpimu," dengusnya.

"Dalam mimpimu ada aku yang menunggangimu."

"Kim Jongin!" pekik Kyungsoo setengah sinting. Wajahnya terbakar sampai leher. Tanpa peringatan anak itu menerjang tubuh besar Jongin, lalu menjambak dan memukul pria itu membabi buta.

Jongin tertawa keras dan memegangi kedua lengan Kyungsoo, menatap geli wajah yang memerah malu itu. "Kenapa kau malu? Jangan-jangan benar kau sering bermimpi jorok tentang aku."

"Aku tidak sudi memimpikan penis hitammu itu menerobos liangku yang masih perawan!" teriak Kyungsoo. Sontak saja seluruh penghuni mobil melotot dan menatapnya terkejut. Bahkan Sehun yang biasanya terlihat tenang ikut menatapnya lewat cermin mobil. Bola mata Kyungsoo melebar dengan manik mata bergetar, terlihat sama terkejutnya. "I-itu... aku hanya..."

"Jangan katakan apa pun," desis Jongin. Wajahnya kaku tegang.

Kyungsoo mengangguk patuh dua kali. Mereka kemudian saling menjauhkan diri, sehingga Baekhyun dan yang lain berdehem keras lalu berpura-pura sibuk melakukan sesuatu; tidak ingin membuat keduanya merasa lebih canggung lagi. Luhan dan Sehun memilih sibuk membicarakan perihal rute yang akan mereka pilih, sementara Baekhyun memilih sibuk memandang ke luar jendela mobil.

Sekarang Baekhyun sudah tidak mendengar suara apa pun lagi dari balik punggungnya. Bocah itu terkikik pelan, diam-diam berharap rencana liburan terselubung kakak tirinya—Luhan—ini akan berhasil menyatukan dua sejoli itu.

ooOoo

Baekhyun menguap lebar sembari pelan-pelan membuka kedua matanya yang masih terasa berat; seolah-olah ada dua santa tengah menduduki kelopak matanya. Semula ia berniat kembali melanjutkan tidurnya, namun hal itu urung ia lakukan. Matanya justru terbuka paksa saat ia merasakan mobil yang tengah ditumpanginya terlonjak-lonjak seolah mengalami guncangan.

"A-ada apa Luhan _hyung_?" tanya Baekhyun bingung. Ia langsung mengucek matanya kasar dan duduk tegak dengan kesadaran yang baru terisi separuhnya, membuatnya tidak menyadari suara tawa Luhan yang berderai dari kursi depan.

"Oh, kau terbangun, Baek?" Luhan menoleh ke belakang, dan terkekeh geli melihat wajah adiknya yang pucat pasi. "Tidak apa-apa, jalanannya memang sedikit terjal, tapi jalanan ini menandakan bahwa kita sudah hampir sampai."

Sembari menghembuskan napas lega Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung jok. Dadanya naik turun, dan matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca bekas kantuknya. "Syukurlah, aku pikir terjadi sesuatu dengan mobilnya. Aku sangat terkejut sekali tadi, sampai kantukku lenyap begitu saja."

Sehun tertawa kecil, menatap Baekhyum lewat kaca mobil di atas kepalanya. "Maaf, aku sudah berusaha sepelan mungkin tapi jalanannya memang tidak bisa diandalkan."

"Tidak apa-apa Sehun _hyung_ , dengan begini aku jadi merasa segar kembali," timpal Baekhyun riang. Ia terkikik dan menolehkan kepalanya keluar jendela, terkejut melihat pemandangan hijau dan putih di luar sana.

Bayangan wajah Baekhyun yang tengah tersenyum sembari menyenandungkan lagu memantul dari kaca jendela mobil. Bocah itu membentuk tangannya menjadi segitiga lalu menempelkannya ke kaca jendela, menjadikan tangannya seolah-olah teropong.

"Baekhyun, sebaiknya cepat kenakan mantelmu. Udara sudah semakin dingin jadi jangan hanya mengenakan switer dan jaket. Apalagi sebentar lagi kita sampai, Sehun bilang udara di sana jauh lebih dingin," ujar Luhan. Lelaki itu menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan adiknya menuruti ucapannya. "Oh, ya, jangan lupa gunakan juga topi rajut dan sarung tanganmu."

"Iya, nanti pasti akan aku gunakan Luhan _hyung,_ sekarang aku belum merasa kedinginan," ujar Baekhyun beralasan. Kepalanya bergoyang ke kiri dan kanan sembari terus menyenandungkan pelan lagu yang hanya dimengerti oleh dirinya. Beruntung karena Baekhyun memiliki suara yang indah sehingga nyanyiannya tidak akan mengganggu penghuni mobil yang lain.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus memakai semua itu, sekarang," tandas Luhan.

"Luhan _hyung,_ " Baekhyun merengek panjang namun tetap melakukan perintah kakaknya tersebut. Ia mengambil mantelnya dari dalam tas, dan sedikit kesulitan saat memakainya sebab mantel itu berbahan parasit tebal, dan panjangnya hampir mencapai lututnya. Tubuh mungil Baekhyun bahkan langsung tenggelam saat memakai mantel tersebut.

"Dingin sekali... Baekhyun ayo kita berpelukan," gumam Kyungsoo dalam tidurnya. Matanya sedikit terbuka, dan sadar atau tidak ia justru merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Jongin. Anehnya, Jongin ikut membuka sedikit matanya sembari menarik tubuh Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya. Luhan yang melihat hal itu pun terkesiap, dan hampir memekik jika saja ia tidak cepat-cepat membekap mulutnya sendiri.

"Ada apa _babe_?" tanya Sehun.

Kening Baekhyun mengkerut mendengar suara pekikan tertahan milik kakaknya. Ia segera berbalik dan menemukan Luhan tengah melotot ngeri menatapnya. Lelaki itu menunjuk-nunjuk sesuatu di sampingnya, dan meskipun bingung, Baekhyun tetap mengikuti arah telunjuk Luhan. Mulutnya menganga lebar menemukan pemandangan ajaib di mana Kyungsoo dan Jongin terlihat berpelukan erat. Wajah Kyungsoo bahkan terbenam di dada Jongin, seolah anak itu tidak pernah berkata tentang sesuatu mengenai bau badan Jongin, dan alergi pelukan Jongin.

"Wow," gumam Baekhyun pelan, "Luhan _hyung,_ sepertinya rencana kita berhasil," sambungnya sembari menatap Luhan yang masih terlihat terkejut. Lelaki itu bahkan tidak menghiraukan ucapannya.

"Rencana apa?" tanya Sehun. Keningnya mengkerut dalam, sebab seingatnya mereka tidak memiliki rencana apa pun yang berkaitan dengan Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Saat itu barulah Luhan tersadar. Lelaki itu langsung memusatkan tatapannya pada Sehun dengan mata melebar. Belum sempat ia menjelaskan, Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu menyela, "Rencana kita untuk menyatukan Kai _hyung_ dan Kyungsoo. Bukankah liburan ini sengaja dilakukan untuk menjodohkan mereka berdua." Bocah itu berujar riang.

Sehun melirik Luhan dengan kening yang mengkerut semakin dalam. Menilik dari cara Luhan menatapnya, Sehun tahu bahwa kekasihnya itu tengah membohongi adiknya. "Bukankah kita berlibur untuk—"

Telapak tangan Luhan telah lebih dulu membekap mulut Sehun. Meski pria tampan itu berujar sangat pelan namun tetap saja Luhan tidak ingin Baekhyun sampai mendengar, sebab adiknya itu sangat sensitif terhadap banyak hal. Luhan menatap Sehun dan memberi pria itu isyarat lewat tatapan matanya yang memelas, membuat Sehun hanya bisa menghela napas dan mengangguk mengindahkan permohonan kekasihnya.

"Baekhyun tidak iri?" tanya Sehun setelah Luhan melepaskan bekapannya. Matanya melirik Luhan yang terlihat gelisah seolah seharusnya Sehun juga tidak bertanya seperti itu, tapi Sehun merasa ia harus, sebab alasan sebenarnya mereka pergi berlibur jauh adalah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun adalah alasan mengapa mereka mengasingkan diri dari Seoul dan bahkan mengambil liburan selama seminggu penuh.

"Aku tidak iri Sehun _hyung_." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Matanya kembali menatap Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang masih berpelukan mesra. Jika kedua orang itu benar-benar menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih, itu artinya hanya tinggal dirinya yang menyandang predikat _single_. "Aku bahagia untuk Kyungsoo, jika dia memang bahagia bersama Kai _hyung_ ," bisik bocah itu tulus.

Luhan menatap kaca mobil di depannya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Salahkan dirinya yang memang memiliki sifat keibuan dan mudah menangis—terlebih jika itu menyangkut adik tirinya yang sangat ia sayangi.

Semua bermula dari lingkungan pertemanan Baekhyun yang memaksa anak itu untuk terus memikirkan hal-hal mengenai kekasih idaman, sementara Luhan selalu bersikap sebagai kakak _over_ protektif, sehingga Baekhyun menjadi sulit bergaul dengan pria; sebab dirinya selalu melarang mereka mendekati Baekhyun yang menurutnya masih terlalu polos, dan mudah untuk dibodoh-bodohi. Sekarang, setelah semua yang ia lakukan, Luhan justru mulai merasa bahwa rasa sayangnya itulah yang telah menjadi penyebab kesedihan adiknya.

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu, dia sangat menyayangimu Lu," bisik Sehun menenangkan. Tangannya berada di atas punggung tangan Luhan, meremasnya lembut.

"Terima kasih, Sehun," balas Luhan. Ia tersenyum saat Sehun menautkan jari-jari mereka hingga bergenggaman erat.

Di belakang sana Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap pemandangan romantis di depannya murung. Ia membuang pandangannya kembali ke luar jendela, dan mendesah pelan. Sementara Kyungsoo terlelap dalam pelukan hangat Jongin, serta kakaknya Luhan yang bahagia dalam genggaman tangan Sehun, dirinya justru semakin tenggelam dalam kesendirian. Di satu sisi ia merasa bahagia melihat orang-orang yang dikasihinya bahagia, namun di sisi lain—jauh di dasar hatinya—ia merasa begitu iri dengan kebahagiaan mereka.

Apa musim dingin ini Santa tidak bisa mengirinya hadiah berupa kekasih idaman?

Hanya itu satu-satunya yang Baekhyun inginkan di natal ini.

"Kita sudah sampai, bangun, bangun, bangun!"

Baekhyun tersentak dari lamunannya dan menoleh menatap Luhan yang terlihat mengangkat kedua tangan di udara dengan wajah sumringah luar biasa. Mobil yang Sehun kemudikan berjalan sedikit menanjak, untuk kemudian berbelok mengikuti papan petunjuk raksasa yang ditanam di pinggir jalan. Luhan segera membangunkan pasangan mesra Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang langsung membuat keributan dengan saling berteriak memaki, membuat Luhan ikut berteriak dan memarahi keduanya.

Sementara Baekhyun memilih untuk tidak menghiraukan ketiganya. Mata hablurnya hanya terpusat pada pemandangan indah di depannya berupa pegunungan yang tertutup salju, di mana di sekelilingnya terdapat ratusan pohon pinus.

Pegunungan itu memiliki bentuk yang beragam, namun alih-alih terlihat seperti gunung, mereka justru lebih terlihat seperti batu yang telah diasah. Hal itu terjadi akibat dari sebagian timbunan salju yang menyelubungi gunung mengkristal, sehingga menjadikannya berkilauan seolah seseorang dengan sengaja menaburkan berlian di atasnya.

Kilau cahaya nampak memantul dari puncak gunung akibat pancaran sinar matahari yang berlesakkan dari celah-celah awan, hingga menyerupai kilatan yang menyemburat, membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa berhenti membuka lebar mulutnya.

Ketika ia sedikit memundurkan pandangannya, lagi-lagi ia dibuat takjub oleh hamparan salju putih yang terlihat membentang luas dari ujung ke ujung.

"Wow, tempat ini benar-benar luar biasa!" seru Kyungsoo takjub. "Aku dan Baekhyun jadi tidak sabar melihat para pemain ski berwajah tampan yang akan mengisi hari-hari liburan kami."

"Bukankah dia seharusnya ada di kutub utara Sehun, kenapa kau tidak melemparnya ke sana saja agar dia jadi santapan beruang kutub," cibir Jongin. Di depannya Sehun hanya mendengus geli.

Sementara itu objek yang tersindir langsung menerjang tubuh Jongin dan menggigit bahu pria itu keras-keras, membuat yang digigit mengaduh kesakitan. "Kau, penguin bulat!"

Lalu mereka kembali berkelahi.

"Indah sekali," bisik Baekhyun. Tempat itu begitu ramai dikunjungi oleh para pelancong. Ada banyak stan makanan, dan tempat sewa papan seluncur. Para pemain ski terlihat berlalu-lalang menjajal kemampuan mereka, sebagian dari mereka bahkan menaiki kereta gantung untuk lebih cepat mencapai tempat tujuan.

Bagi para pemula, mereka masih terlihat melakukan trik-trik kecil di permukaan salju yang aman, namun bagi para profesional mereka lebih memilih pergi ke permukaan salju yang curam untuk melakukan trik-trik yang lebih sulit. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya gusar, tidak sabar untuk segera mencoba papan _snowboard_ barunya yang dibelikan Luhan seminggu lalu.

"Woah!" Wajah Baekhyun hampir menempel dengan kaca mobil saat dilihatnya seorang pemain _snowboard—_ yang sepertinya sudah sangat profesional—melakukan lompatan tinggi, dan memutar hingga tiga ratus enam puluh derajat tanpa kesulitan yang berarti. "Padahal arena itu hanya dipakai untuk para pemula, apa dia berniat pamer?" gumam Baekhyun. Dari tempatnya saat ini, orang itu hanya terlihat sebesar ibu jarinya. Namun Baekhyun masih bisa menangkap sosoknya yang sekarang berjalan ke sisi arena, dan tidak melanjutkan permainannya.

Kenapa?

"Aku sudah mengiriminya pesan, sepertinya dia sudah berada di bawah," ucap Sehun pada Luhan.

"Saat sampai di bawah nanti sebaiknya kau langsung meneleponnya," balas Luhan.

"Hm." Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan.

Mobil kembali berbelok, dan pelan-pelan melewati jalanan landai hingga akhirnya sampai di permukaan jalan yang cukup rendah. Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat yang lebih tinggi dari jalan di sampingnya, dan keluar untuk menelepon. Luhan terlihat membenahi dirinya, dan mengecek seluruh kesiapan. Sementara Jongin dan Kyungsoo masih saling mendahului untuk keluar dari dalam mobil. Baekhyun sendiri tidak memiliki kesulitan apa pun untuk keluar dari mobil.

"Woah, dingin!" Baekhyun menangkupkan wajahnya dengan mata berbinar-binar melihat hamparan salju putih di depannya. Mereka terlihat seperti es serut yang membuat Baekhyun menjilat bibirnya lapar. Sehun memang sengaja memarkirkan mobilnya dekat dengan arena ski dan stan makanan, sehingga Baekhyun dengan sifat cerobohnya langsung berjalan pergi menjauhi mobil—berniat mendekati arena ski—tanpa memikirkan resiko apa pun.

Meskipun ia kesulitan berjalan akibat tumpukan salju yang mencapai mata kakinya—serta mantel sialan yang menenggelamkan hampir seluruh tubuhnya—ia tetap memaksakan diri untuk pergi. Kakinya melangkah cepat-cepat seperti seekor penguin yang hilang dari induknya, membuat beberapa pelancong menatapnya geli. Semakin lama, jarak antara dirinya dengan mobil semakin jauh, bahkan benda itu mulai kabur dari pandangannya. Namun yang membuatnya bingung adalah; tidak ada satupun dari para pelancong itu yang berjalan di sekitarnya, seolah-olah mereka dengan sengaja _menghindar_.

"Byun Baekhyun!"

"Baekhyun!"

Sayup-sayup Baekhyun bisa mendengar suara teriakan Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang memanggil-manggil namanya. Wajahnya menoleh ke belakang, dan menemukan mereka tengah melambaikan tangan—terlalu bersemangat—ke arahnya. Baekhyun terkekeh dan mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi untuk membalas lambaian tangan tersebut. Anehnya, mereka tidak juga berhenti melambai membuat keningnya mengkerut dalam. Sehun dan Jongin pun ikut berteriak memanggil nama Baekhyun sembari menyerukan sesuatu, namun bocah itu tidak begitu mendengar apa yang mereka ucapkan.

"Aku tidak men—aaarrrghh!" Baekhyun menjerit kaget dengan kedua mata membelalak ketakutan saat mendapati salah satu kakinya menembus lapisan es, hingga terperosok ke dalam air yang begitu dingin. Pelan-pelan ia mengedarkan pandangannya, dan terkejut melihat salju di sekelilingnya tidak setebal sebelumnya. Bahkan ia dapat melihat samar-samar air berwarna kehijauan di bawah lapisan es tersebut. "Luhan _hyung_ , Kyungsoo..." bisiknya takut. Nyawanya seolah baru saja tercabut dari balik punggungnya, ia bahkan dapat merasakan keringat dingin mulai merambati tengkuknya.

Tubuhnya kaku tegang, namun ia tidak dapat berbuat apa pun selain mencoba untuk tetap tenang. Sebab sekali saja ia salah melangkah, maka dapat dipastikan seluruh tubuhnya akan terperosok ke dalam air—sementara dirinya sendiri tidak tahu kedalaman air di bawah sana—juga kemungkinan-kemungkinan lain seperti hewan yang menghuni air tersebut. Memikirkan itu membuat jantungnya berdenyut sakit hingga menimbulkan sesak, bahkan ia dapat merasakan air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Baekhyun, kau harus tenang, mereka pasti akan menolongmu," bisiknya parau. Jari-jarinya gemetaran dan terasa kebas, mencengkram mantelnya sebagai pegangan. Kakinya terasa beku, kaku dan mati rasa, kemudian diperparah dengan suara retak entah dari mana. Itu tidak memperbaiki apa pun, bahkan ia mulai berpikir bahwa sebentar lagi seluruh es akan retak dan ambruk hingga menenggelamkan dirinya.

"Ulurkan tanganmu."

Suara yang begitu berat dan dalam membuat Baekhyun mendongak cepat. Kelegaan bergulung-gulung mengisi hatinya mengetahui ada sosok lain yang sepertinya berniat menolongnya. Matanya menyipit ketika wajah dari sosok itu tidak begitu jelas dalam pandangannya akibat terhalang oleh pancaran sinar matahari di atas kepalanya. Namun ketika sosok itu merendahkan sedikit tubuhnya, barulah Baekhyun dapat melihat jelas wajah dari sosok itu yang tidak diduganya begitu tampan; seolah ia baru saja keluar dari dalam buku cerita bergambar.

Saat itu untuk pertama kalinya detik dalam hidup Byun Baekhyun berlalu sangat lambat, berlawanan dengan detak di jantungnya yang berdentum sangat cepat hingga ia merasa benda itu akan melompat keluar dari tempatnya.

Surainya berwarna abu-abu gelap, begitu kontras dengan warna bola matanya yang hitam kumbang. Mata itu bulat besar, namun tidak seperti milik Kyungsoo yang memancarkan kilatan lugu, mata ini justru memancarkan kilatan tajam sekaligus dingin yang membuat Baekhyun menggigil untuk alasan yang tidak ia ketahui. Sekilas pandang saja orang akan tahu bahwa pria ini memiliki perangai buruk. Meski begitu, pahatan sempurna pada wajah serupa dewanya benar-benar ampuh untuk menutupi itu semua.

Betapa adilnya Tuhan.

"Ulurkan tanganmu, apa kau tuli?" katanya. Nadanya datar dan dingin.

Baekhyun segera tersadar. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap, dan dengan cepat ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk meraih telapak tangan besar itu dalam genggamannya. Namun alih-alih tergenggam, pria itu justru menyelipkan kedua tangannya di antara ketiaknya, dan mengangkatnya hingga tubuhnya melayang-layang sesaat, sebelum akhirnya mendarat di permukaan es yang sedikit tebal. Ketika sosok itu menarik kembali tangannya, Baekhyun langsung mendesis merasakan sakit pada kaki kirinya yang sebelumnya terperosok ke dalam air.

"Lepas mantelmu," kata pria itu. Saat Baekhyun menatapnya bingung, pria itu menambahkan, "Mantel itu membuat berat tubuhmu bertambah. Kau perlu melepasnya jika tidak ingin terperosok lagi."

Barulah Baekhyun patuh membuka mantelnya dan menyerahkan benda itu pada tangan yang lebih jangkung. Namun betapa terkejutnya ia saat pria itu tanpa perasaan melempar mantelnya sejauh mungkin. "Ke-kenapa mantelku—"

"Petugas di sini akan mengambilnya kembali jika kau memang menginginkannya," potong pria itu tak acuh. "Sekarang cepat jalan. Pastikan untuk tetap menginjak es yang permukaannya sedikit tebal."

Baekhyun menunduk, hanya berani menatap pria itu dari balik bulu matanya. "Kaki kiriku sakit," cicitnya.

Pria itu mendengus, "Selain ceroboh, kau juga senang merepotkan orang lain rupanya."

Wajahnya mendongak, menatap yang lebih jangkung dengan mata melebar. Bagaimana bisa seseorang mencibir begitu tepat dengan nada sedatar itu? "Terima kasih banyak sudah menolongku, dan maaf karena merepotkan." Ia membungkuk sedikit, lalu berbalik pergi; tidak ingin mendengar cibirannya lebih banyak lagi. Namun erangan segera keluar dari mulutnya ketika rasa sakit luar biasa terasa mencengkram kaki kirinya yang dipaksakan untuk melangkah.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang saat ini tengah kau injak?" tanya pria itu.

Kepala yang lebih mungil menggeleng dua kali sembari mendesis menahan rasa sakit di kakinya yang semakin tidak tertahankan.

"Danau," kata pria itu.

Matanya lagi-lagi membelalak mendapati kenyataan tersebut. Perlahan kepalanya menunduk menatap es di bawah kakinya, dan mengernyit ngeri melihat gelembung air hijau yang terlihat dari balik permukaan es. Rasanya seperti tengah menginjak ranjau. Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat untuk keluar dari masalah ini, terlebih kaki kirinya tidak dapat digerakan dan terasa begitu nyeri.

Rasanya ia ingin menangis.

"Kedalamannya tiga meter, dan kudengar ada banyak binatang yang mati di dalamnya. Jika kali ini tubuhmu yang terperosok, aku—"

"Jangan katakan lagi!" pekik Baekhyun. Wajah manisnya memerah dan matanya berkaca-kaca, siap menangis kapan saja. Jari-jarinya kembali terasa gemetaran, mencengkram jahitan celananya hingga kusut. "Jangan katakan lagi... aku takut," isaknya.

"Terserah." Pria itu berkata tak acuh.

Baekhyun terisak keras, dan semakin kencang meremas jahitan celananya saat melihat pria itu melangkah melewatinya. Air matanya berlinangan membuat wajah kekanak-kanakannya basah. "Aku takut," isaknya lagi. Kepulan asap dingin terlihat berembus dari mulutnya saat ia menarik napas untuk menetralkan denyutan sakit di dadanya.

Pria itu—Chanyeol—berbalik menghadap yang lebih mungil. Helaian rambut keduanya bergerak mengombak tertiup angin saat manik mata mereka bertubrukan. Baekhyun masih terisak-isak, matanya yang hablur membalas tatapan dingin Chanyeol sembari lamat-lamat berucap penuh permohonan, "Jangan tinggalkan aku... aku takut."

"Bodoh," desis Chanyeol. Ia melangkah lebar menghampiri bocah itu, dan terkejut saat yang lebih mungil menyambutnya dengan sebuah pelukan erat. Bahkan ia tanpa segan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol, untuk menangis semakin keras. "Dasar cengeng." Sesuatu yang lembut—begitu asing dengan dirinya—tiba-tiba menyusup ke dalam hati Chanyeol, membuatnya mengernyit dalam. Namun ia segera mengenyahkannya dan menyimpulkan bahwa perasaan itu timbul akibat rasa sesalnya karena telah menyebabkan bocah dalam pelukannya ketakutan.

"Aku takut buaya _hyung_ , apa di sini ada buaya?" isak Baekhyun. Tubuhnya gemetaran, mengkeret dalam pelukan Chanyeol yang membuatnya merasa aman.

"Banyak," balas Chanyeol sekenanya. Ia mendengus geli saat yang lebih mungil semakin erat memeluknya. "Biarkan aku melihat kakimu." Ia memukul pantat yang sialnya sintal itu sekali, lalu berjongkok. Tidak menyadari objek yang dipukul tengah memerah malu.

"Aw, sakit," adunya. Ia merengek panjang saat Chanyeol menekan pergelangan kaki kirinya.

"Hanya kram otot." Chanyeol menyimpulkan. Ia bangkit, dan menyeringai melihat bocah itu terisak akibat perbuatannya barusan. "Jangan menangis," dengus Chanyeol.

"Sakit." Baekhyun kembali memeluk Chanyeol, sesekali anak itu menghapus lelehan air matanya.

"Akan lebih sakit jika digigit buaya," timpal Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak ingin digigit buaya!"

Chanyeol merenggangkan pelukannya dan menatap bocah itu masih lewat tatapan dingin yang sama. "Tidak, jika kau berhenti menangis," tandas Chanyeol sembari menghapus air mata itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Apa hubungannya de—aaarrggh!" Baekhyun terkesiap saat Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhnya tanpa peringatan hingga masuk ke dalam gendongan—pengantin—nya. Wajahnya tersipu malu, memerah sampai telinga; tidak menduga-duga pria itu akan melakukan hal memalukan seperti ini. Didorong rasa malunya yang hampir membuat jantungnya meledak, ia segera menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak lebar Chanyeol. Aroma citrus dan rempah-rempah unik yang mendebarkan menginvasi indra penciumannya, membuatnya semakin erat memeluk leher pria bersurai abu-abu itu.

"Ternyata kau juga penakut," tuduhnya.

"Jalan saja!" rengek Baekhyun.

"Kau juga senang memerintah," tambahnya.

" _Hyung,_ berhenti mengejekku!" Tangannya mengepal, memukul Chanyeol tanpa tenaga.

"Dasar manja," gumam Chanyeol. Tanpa menunggu tanggapan bocah dalam gendongannya kaki Chanyeol mulai melangkah lebar. Meski begitu ia tetap waspada, sebab permukaan es di bawah kakinya benar-benar rawan retak.

"Baekhyun!"

Bocah itu bisa mendengar seruan Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang memanggil namanya. Namun bukannya menanggapi seruan mereka, Baekhyun justru semakin membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Chanyeol; menyibukkan dirinya dengan aroma Chanyeol yang menyenangkan. Rasa takutnya akan amukan Luhan dan Kyungsoo membuat ia tidak berani menatap wajah keduanya, terlebih kaki kirinya kram—yang mana akan menambah daftar omelan mereka.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?!" seru Sehun.

"Tidak ada yang lecet, kan?!" Jongin menambahkan.

"Kram otot!" balas Chanyeol sekenanya. Pandangannya lalu jatuh pada yang lebih muda saat ia sengaja mengguncang gendongannya, hingga menyebabkan bocah itu terlonjak. "Baekhyun nakal, kenapa tidak berteriak dan memberitahu mereka kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak mau _hyung_." Bocah itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Sebelum Chanyeol menanyakan alasannya, ia sudah lebih dulu menjelaskan, "Aku takut, mereka pasti marah lalu memarahiku, apalagi Luhan _hyung_ dan Kyungsoo."

"Anak nakal sepertimu memang harus dimarahi," timpal Chanyeol.

" _Hyung_!" Matanya bergulir ke atas, menatap Chanyeol merajuk. "Aku tidak nakal, aku hanya terlalu senang tadi. Aku jadi tidak memperhatikan sekitarku, aku bahkan tidak tahu tentang papannya."

"Bukan berarti membuatmu menjadi ceroboh," jelas Chanyeol.

"Iya, aku minta maaf," rengeknya. Hidung dan bibirnya menekan bahu Chanyeol, cemberut.

"Minta maaflah pada Luhan, dia sangat mengkhawatirkanmu," ujar Chanyeol.

Dari nada suaranya yang tak acuh Baekhyun bisa menangkap bahwa pria ini begitu mengenal kakaknya. "Apa _hyung_ berteman dengan Luhan _hyung_?" tanyanya antusias. Sisa air matanya nampak menggenang di pelupuk matanya, siap meluncur dalam satu kedipan mata.

Tiba-tiba pria itu terkekeh, suaranya terdengar hangat seolah-olah ia begitu menyenangi topik tentang Luhan. Namun entah mengapa hati Baekhyun justru berdenyut sakit. Senyuman lebarnya tiba-tiba menghilang, terlebih saat pria itu membalas pertanyaannya dengan jawaban yang tidak pernah diduganya. Jawaban yang membuat air mata terakhirnya jatuh karena alasan tak masuk akal.

"Kami pernah memiliki hubungan yang rumit."

Ia cemburu.

ooOoo

"Byun Baekhyun!" Luhan menyambut kedatangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan pekikan, membuat Sehun segera merangkul bahunya erat. "Kau pikir apa yang baru saja kau lakukan, huh? Kau hampir membuat kakakmu ini mati." Lelaki itu menghembuskan napas kasar sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku hanya menoleh sebentar, dan tiba-tiba saja kau sudah membawa dirimu dalam bahaya, demi Tuhan."

"Kau juga hampir membuatku terkena serangan jantung, Baek. Bagaimana jika tadi tubuhmu yang terperosok ke danau itu?" timpal Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu terlihat berkacak pinggang, menatap marah Baekhyun yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun, lihat aku," tandas Luhan.

Tidak ingin membuat Luhan semakin marah, Baekhyun perlahan menolehkan kepalanya. "Maafkan aku Luhan _hyung_ , Kyungsoo, Sehun _hyung_ , Kai _hyung_." Ia tidak berani menatap mata mereka, biar bagaimana pun.

"Aku tidak marah, aku tahu Chanyeol pasti bisa menolongmu." Kai berkedip genit ke arah Chanyeol yang membalasnya dengan sebuah dengusan.

"Baekhyun—"

"Sudahlah _baby_ , kau membuatnya ketakutan," ucap Sehun. Ibu jarinya tidak henti menggosok lengan Luhan untuk menenangkannya.

"Tapi Sehun..." Lalu ia menghela napas untuk meredakan amarahnya. Matanya menatap wajah cantik adiknya, dan saat mata hablur itu pelan-pelan membalas tatapannya, amarahnya langsung menguap begitu saja. "Baiklah, aku tidak marah, kami tidak marah padamu. Ini tidak sepenuhnya salahmu. Kau tidak tahu bahwa itu danau, dan kami juga tidak mengetahuinya. Jadi masalah selesai," ujarnya lembut. Tatapan matanya beralih pada Chanyeol. "Dan Chanyeol, terima kasih sudah menolong adikku. Kau memang teman yang selalu bisa kuandalkan, Yeol."

"Tidak masalah, Lu," jawab Chanyeol.

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang mendengar sapaan akrab mereka. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba ia membenci cara bicara Luhan yang lemah lembut, padahal ia begitu menyukai saat kakaknya berbicara seperti itu. Hatinya begitu sesak—seperti cemburu yang melebur bersama rasa iri—mengetahui pertemanan mereka yang sepertinya sudah terjalin begitu lama, juga kenyataan lain di mana mereka pernah memiliki hubungan yang rumit. Tetapi itu semua tidak ada kaitannya dengan dirinya. Jadi kenapa ia harus merasakan perasaan menyakitkan ini?

"Sekarang Baekhyun bisa turun dari gendonganmu, biar Sehun yang menggantikan," ujar Luhan. Di sampingnya Sehun mengangguk lalu berbalik. Pria itu sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya dengan satu tangan menekan kap mobil sebagai tumpuan.

Baekhyun termangu. Meski sejujurnya ia masih merasa sangat nyaman berada dalam gendongan Chanyeol, namun rasa sesak yang meracuni hatinya benar-benar membuatnya ingin segera melarikan diri dari pria bersurai abu-abu itu. Ia berniat turun dari gendongan Chanyeol, tetapi pria itu justru membenarkan letak gendongannya dan melangkah pergi; membuatnya melotot lucu.

"Chanyeol?" panggil Luhan bingung.

"Tidak perlu, biar aku saja," tolak Chanyeol. "Ayo ke penginapan. Sementara itu biarkan mobil kalian di sana. Aku akan menelepon seseorang untuk mengangkut barang-barang sekaligus memarkirkan mobil kalian di tempat yang paling dekat dengan penginapan. Minseok dan Jongdae _hyung_ juga sudah menunggu kalian."

"Ah, aku merindukan mereka berdua," ujar Jongin.

"Sayangnya mereka tidak merindukanmu," cibir Kyungsoo yang langsung membuat Jongin mengetuk kepalanya, membuatnya mengaduh dan segera berusaha membalasnya.

"Ch-Chanyeol, kurasa sebaiknya biarkan Sehun yang menggendong Baekhyun, aku tidak ingin terus merepotkanmu," ucap Luhan sungkan.

"Iya, biar aku saja Chanyeol," timpal Sehun. "Lagipula Baekhyun itu berat." Ia menambahkan dengan gurauan yang membuat Baekhyun memerah malu.

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya, lalu berbalik. Keningnya mengkerut dan ia mendengus sebelum menjawab, "Bukankah digendong Sehun juga sama merepotkannya?"

"Aku digendong Sehun _hyung_ saja," kata Baekhyun.

"Tidak ada yang meminta pendapatmu anak nakal," balas Chanyeol tajam. Tanpa menunggu tanggapan orang-orang di belakang punggungnya, Chanyeol segera berlalu pergi membawa Baekhyun dalam gendongannya.

"Melihat mereka seperti itu membuatku mencurigai sesuatu," gumam Kyungsoo misterius. Matanya memicing menatap dua sejoli itu penuh selidik.

"Sesuatu apa?" tanya Luhan bingung. Mereka saling menatap, membuat Sehun yang terjepit di antara keduanya segera melompat ke sisi Jongin.

"Kupikir mereka berdua... terlihat cukup aneh untuk ukuran orang yang tidak saling mengenal," desis Kyungsoo.

"Mereka terlihat manis di mataku," desis Luhan.

"Baekhyun tidak pernah sedekat itu dengan pria kecuali aku dan Sehun, sementara Chanyeol tidak pernah seramah itu dengan orang lain." Jongin menyimpulkan sembari membuat tanda kutip dengan dua jarinya pada bagaian _seramah itu_.

"Itulah maksudku!" seru Kyungsoo. Keempat orang itu langsung memusatkan tatapan mereka ke arah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sudah berjalan jauh mendahului mereka.

Sementara di sana nampak Baekhyun yang masih sibuk meminta diturunkan dari gendongan Chanyeol. "Aku ingin digendong Sehun _hyung_ saja!" rengek Baekhyun. Tangannya meremas jaket lorek _A_ _didas_ yang dipakai Chanyeol, dengan tubuh menggeliat minta dilepaskan.

"Kenapa memangnya denganku?" tanya Chanyeol. Matanya menatap mata hablur itu tajam, dan sekejap Chanyeol merasa terjerat oleh keindahannya.

"Aku tidak mau digendong Chanyeol _hyung_ , aku, aku—" Ia kehilangan seluruh kata-katanya saat mendapati mata sehitam kumbang itu tengah menatapnya intens.

"Apa?" kejar Chanyeol. Satu alisnya naik saat ia menyimpulkan, "Ah, kau pasti gugup berdekatan denganku. Aku tahu, aku memang lebih tampan dari Sehun dan Kai. Kau baru melihat pria setampan aku rupanya." Seringainya adalah bentuk dari kearoganan murni.

"Luhan _hyung_ , Kyungsoo!" jerit Baekhyun setengah sinting. Wajahnya terbakar; merona merah sampai telinga. Merasa malu mendengar kearoganan pria yang masih terus menatapnya itu. "Tolong aku!" Tubuhnya menggeliat sementara tangannya menggapai-gapai sosok Luhan, dan Kyungsoo yang berjalan jauh di belakangnya.

"Mereka tidak bisa menolongmu," kekeh Chanyeol serak. Kakinya melangkah lebar-lebar, tidak peduli Baekhyun yang terus merengek dan memukul-mukul pundaknya. "Tidak perlu malu, aku tidak keberatan kalau kau memang ingin memandangi wajahku," godanya.

Wajah Baekhyun tidak bisa lebih merah lagi. " _Eommaaaa_!"

ooOoo

"Iya?" Minseok menolehkan kepalanya dari panci mendengar panggilan Jongdae—suaminya—di ambang pintu.

"Mereka datang!" seru Jongdae riang.

"Oh, mereka datang, mereka datang!" Minseok membalas antusias. Lelaki berpipi bulat itu segera mematikan kompor, dan melepas celemeknya untuk kemudian bergabung bersama Jongdae menyambut tamu istimewa mereka.

Saat sampai di lorong penghubung lobi utama, Jongdae tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. "Tapi, kita memiliki sedikit masalah, Seokie," ucap Jongdae risau.

Minseok menaikkan kedua alisnya bingung. "Masalah apa?"

"Kita kekurangan kamar untuk mereka," sesalnya.

"Apa?!"

"Jongdae _hyung_ , Minseok _hyung_!"

Keduanya langsung mengalihkan tatapan mereka ke arah enam orang lelaki yang berkumpul di lobi menunggu kedatangan mereka. Minseok, meskipun sama bingungnya dengan Jongdae tetap tersenyum lebar, dan menarik suaminya menghampiri mereka.

"Hai, semuanya!" Minseok melambaikan tangannya anggun saat sampai di depan semua orang. "Kenapa lama sekali, apa Seoul semakin macet?" tanyanya.

Luhan dan Sehun meringis bersamaan. "Kami sebenarnya sudah sampai sekitar tiga puluh menit yang lalu, tapi ada masalah kecil saat kami akan menuju ke penginapan," jelas Luhan.

"Masalah kecil—oh, kenapa dengan Baekhyun?" Minseok menutup mulutnya terkejut melihat bocah kesayangannya meringkuk dalam gendongan Chanyeol.

"Inilah masalah kecil mereka," cibir Chanyeol, membuat yang lebih mungil merengek manja, dan memukulnya diam-diam.

"Hai, Minseok _hyung_ , Jongdae _hyung_ ," sapa Baekhyun. Tangannya melambai kikuk.

"Hai, Baekhyun." Jongdae tersenyum lebar dan membalas lambaian tangannya.

"Kau tidak bisa berhenti mengkhawatirkannya, Lu," ucap Minseok dengan cengiran prihatin.

"Ya, begitulah," kekeh Luhan. Suaranya begitu pasrah membuat Minseok tidak bisa menahan kekehannya. Memiliki hati yang sama-sama lembut membuat mereka dapat mengerti perasaan satu sama lain.

"Ngomong-ngomong." Jongdae menyela. Seluruh orang langsung mengarahkan tatapan mereka ke arah Jongdae yang terlihat gelisah. "Hanya tersisa dua kamar yang bisa kalian tempati—"

Semua orang terkesiap, kecuali Chanyeol dan Minseok. Chanyeol tidak mengetahui hal tersebut, tetapi ia tidak terlalu terkejut sebab penginapan milik sepupunya Jongdae memang selalu menjadi favorit para pelancong. Selain karena tempatnya yang dekat dengan arena ski, penginapan ini juga memiliki fasilitas yang lumayan.

"—Kami pikir kami akan mendapatkan beberapa kamar kosong dari para turis yang pulang hari ini, tapi ternyata mereka membatalkan kepulangan dan justru memperpanjang hingga dua minggu ke depan," lanjutnya panjang lebar.

"Lalu kita tidur di mana?" tanya Kyungsoo. Matanya melebar seperti burung hantu, membuat Jongin tertawa melihatnya. "Kau!" Kyungsoo mencubit keras lengan pria _tan_ itu untuk membuatnya berhenti tertawa.

"Luhan dan aku bisa tidur di kamar yang sama," usul Sehun. Semua orang langsung menatapnya curiga, bahkan wajah Luhan terlihat tersipu malu. "Kenapa?" tanya Sehun. Wajahnya benar-benar datar seperti biasa.

"Ini liburan keluarga, bukan liburan bulan madu," cibir Kyungsoo. Dengan malu-malu Luhan menyenggol bahu Kyungsoo, Sehun bahkan langsung menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk.

"Tapi kurasa ada benarnya juga," ujar Jongin. "Luhan dengan Sehun, aku dengan Baekhyun, lalu si penguin ini kita kirim ke kutub utara," lanjutnya yang membuat semua orang tertawa.

"Kim Jongin!" pekik Kyungsoo dongkol.

"Kai bisa berbagi kamar dengan Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun bisa tidur bersama temannya Kyungsoo." Minseok menengahi.

"Itu baru benar," ucap Kyungsoo.

"Kai tidak bisa tidur denganku." Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menyela. Ketika semua orang menatapnya bingung, Chanyeol menjelaskan, "Ranjangku tidak akan muat menampung tubuh kami berdua."

"Dasar raksasa," gumam Minseok, Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan Baekhyun bersamaan.

"Tapi aku bisa berbagi ranjang—" kata Chanyeol lagi. Semua orang kembali mengarahkan tatapan mereka ke arahnya. "—Dengan anak nakal ini," sambungnya tak acuh.

"Tidak mau!" Baekhyun langsung menggeliat dalam gendongan Chanyeol. Wajahnya terbakar memikirkan dirinya yang harus berbagi ranjang dengan pria menyebalkan itu.

"Itu ide yang bagus!" Luhan dan Kyungsoo berseru bersamaan.

"Ta-tapi tunggu." Kyungsoo mengangkat tangan di udara. "Jika Baekhyun tidur dengan Chanyeol _hyung_ , lalu aku tidur dengan siapa?"

"Kai!" jawab mereka serentak.

ooOoo

"Tidak mau." Baekhyun terus menggeliat, dan memukul-mukul pundak Chanyeol. "Aku ingin tidur bersama Kyungsoo, atau Luhan _hyung_ saja."

Chanyeol melempar tubuh mungil itu ke atas ranjangnya, dan mendengus, "Semua orang sudah mendapatkan kamarnya, dan kamarmu di sini, bersamaku." Dia sengaja mengedipkan matanya genit saat mengucapkan kata _bersamaku._

"Chanyeol _hyung_!" rengeknya malu. Dengan salah tingkah ia memiringkan tidurnya hingga menyerupai janin dalam kandungan. Matanya memandang pepohonan pinus yang berselimut salju di luar jendela kamar, sembari melamunkan ucapan Chanyeol yang membuat jantungnya berdebaran. Namun ia terkesiap, saat tanpa diduga pria bersurai kelabu itu mengungkungnya diantara siku pria itu yang menjejak kasur, tepat di sisi kepalanya. Ia terlihat berkuasa sekaligus panas, membuat Baekhyun hampir kehilangan dirinya. "A-apa yang—"

"Aku harap nanti malam kau tidak mengompol, apalagi mengotori bantalku dengan air liurmu," bisik Chanyeol serak. Tatapannya begitu intens, dan hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan, membuat Baekhyun sukar bernapas. Selain itu, sejak kapan berbisik-bisik menjadi terdengar begitu menyenangkan. "Aku juga tidak ingin terbangun tengah malam hanya untuk mengantarmu ke kamar kecil, ingat itu."

"Aku sudah tidak mengompol, dan aku juga tidak mengiler," jelasnya pelan. Manik matanya terus menghindari manik mata Chanyeol. "Aku—"

"Saat berbicara kau harus melihat lawan bicaramu," sela Chanyeol sabar.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir gelisah, namun perlahan membalas tatapan itu. Wajahnya memerah malu, sembari berkata, "Aku akan pergi sendiri jika ingin buang air." Suaranya begitu pelan sehingga hampir menyerupai bisikan.

"Lalu?" bisik Chanyeol lagi.

"La-lalu apa?" Mata yang lebih muda mengerjap bingung.

"Lalu kau tidak akan diam-diam memelukku saat aku tertidur," kata Chanyeol. Ia menyeringai lebar, puas membuat bocah dalam kungkungannya kacau.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan!" pekik Baekhyun. Ia menutup wajahnya menggunakan satu tangan, sementara tangan yang lain mendorong dada itu menjauh. "Minggir, menjauh dariku," rengeknya.

Chanyeol bagaimana pun tidak ingin berhenti. "Siapa tahu kau ingin memelukku—"

"Tidak akan!" Ia menjauhkan tangannya, dan menatap Chanyeol kesal.

"Benar?" Chanyeol semakin mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hidungnya menyenggol hidung yang lebih mungil.

"Wah, lihat Lu, kau baru menoleh sebentar dan adikmu sudah kembali dalam bahaya."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun segera menolehkan kepala mereka, dan mendapati Jongin serta Sehun tengah bersandar pada dinding di samping pintu. Keduanya menyeringai, berbanding terbalik dengan Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang melongo di luar pintu.

"Park Chanyeol!" seru Luhan murka.

ooOoo

Semua orang—kecuali Chanyeol—berkumpul di meja makan saat waktu makan malam tiba. Mereka mengenakan pakaian hangat berlapis, sebab Minseok berkata bahwa cuaca akan terasa semakin dingin saat malam semakin larut.

Kejadian tidak terduga antara Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun membuat Luhan sedikit khawatir mengenai kesalamatan adiknya di dekat Chanyeol. Namun Sehun dan Jongin terus memberinya pengertian, bahwa Chanyeol pria yang baik dan tidak mungkin melakukan sesuatu yang buruk terhadap Baekhyun. Sementara Kyungsoo bersikap terlalu liberal dengan mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak akan protes jika Chanyeol berbuat yang _iya-iya_ terhadap Baekhyun, selama pria itu bertanggung jawab—yang mana hal itu hampir membuat Luhan terkena serangan jantung.

Tetapi sebenarnya Chanyeol sendiri telah meminta maaf secara pribadi pada Luhan. Bahkan Chanyeol sempat membiarkan lelaki itu memakinya sembari memerintahkan Sehun untuk mengangkut Baekhyun pergi, tidak lama setelah ia meneriakkan namanya di dalam kamar tadi siang.

"Pukul tujuh, waktunya makan malam!" seru Minseok riang sembari membawa sup panas di dalam panci. Asap sup terlihat mengepul, membawa aroma wangi khas yang membuat semua orang mengerang.

Semua orang—kecuali Baekhyun. Bocah itu terlihat termangu menatap jalinan jemarinya di atas meja. Ia yang duduk di kursi paling ujung sedari tadi terus-menerus menatap pintu gelisah, berharap sosok tampan bersurai abu-abu akan muncul, dan ikut bergabung untuk makan malam. Pasalnya, sejak kejadian memalukan di antara mereka tadi siang, pria itu menghilang. Chanyeol tidak terlihat di mana pun, dan itu membuatnya gusar sepanjang hari.

Rindu?

"Rindu? Kami bahkan baru mengenal tadi siang," bisiknya kesal. Bibir semerah cerinya mengerucut imut, sementara satu tangannya menggaruk pipinya kasar.

"Baunya harum sekali, aku jadi semakin lapar," ujar Kyungsoo.

"Bukankah kau memang selalu lapar?" tuding Jongin. Sontak saja Kyungsoo mengambil sendok nasi di dekatnya, lalu memukulkan benda itu ke kepala Jongin.

"Pasangan yang satu ini, berhenti berkelahi," ucap Minseok. Ia mengambil sendok nasi dari tangan Kyungsoo, dan menggeleng tidak habis pikir saat mereka justru kembali melanjutkan perkelahian.

"Kyungsoo, sudah hentikan," lerai Baekhyun. Ia menarik lengan Kyungsoo yang duduk di sampingnya, namun lelaki itu tidak mau berhenti. "Yasudah, berkelahi saja terus. Kudoakan kalian cepat memiliki kekasih, dengan begitu kalian tidak akan berkelahi lagi," tandas Baekhyun sekenanya.

Keduanya segera menghentikan perkelahian, dan beradu pandang. Kyungsoo mengerjap beberapa kali, terlihat bingung sekaligus gelisah, tidak berbeda jauh dengan Jongin.

Semua orang saling melirik satu sama lain, dan tersenyum.

Bahkan Minseok dan Luhan yang duduk di sebrang meja segera mengirim kode pada Baekhyun dengan mengedipkan sebelah mata mereka. Saat itu barulah Baekhyun sadar bahwa ucapannya mungkin sudah menyakiti hati sahabatnya. "Kyungsoo, kau baik?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja, memangnya aku kenapa?" kekeh Kyungsoo. Saat Baekhyun tersenyum penuh simpati dan mengelus lengannya lembut, ia hanya tersenyum, dan menyenggol pelan bahu sahabatnya itu. Tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir.

"Baiklah, suamiku Jongdae, silahkan memimpin doa," ucap Minseok lembut.

Jongdae tersenyum, dan mengangguk. Pria itu duduk tegak di kepala kursi, lalu menginterupsi semua orang agar menyimpan tangan mereka di atas meja, dan memejamkam mata. Mereka kemudian memanjatkan doa yang membuat keadaan menjadi sunyi sesaat; hanya tersisa suara Jongdae yang memenuhi seisi ruangan.

"Amin."

"Amin," ucap mereka bersamaan.

Kyungsoo mengetuk-ngetuk meja dan berseru, "Baiklah, selamat makan!"

"Selamat makan!" Semua orang membeo.

Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga suasana kembali riuh seperti semula. Sesekali Jongin akan menjaili Kyungsoo untuk mencairkan suasana yang sempat beku di antara mereka hingga mereka kembali terlihat normal. Sementara di kursi paling ujung, tatapan bocah bermata hablur itu kembali terpusat pada pintu. Matanya menatap benda itu lama, namun seseorang tidak juga memutar kenopnya dan masuk. Menghela napas, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk berhenti berharap. Wajahnya menunduk menatap ujung meja, dan keningnya mengkerut dalam saat sesuatu yang tak kasat mata menekan dadanya hingga terasa sesak.

"Dari mana saja, Chanyeol? Bermain _snowboard_ sampai lupa waktu lagi?"

Suara keibuan Minseok yang menyebutkan nama _itu_ membuat Baekhyun mendongak sangat cepat. Manik matanya melebar menatap pintu, namun ia tidak menemukan siapa pun di sana. Bahkan saat ia mencoba mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, ia tidak menemukan sosok itu di mana pun. Ia menggigit bibir gusar, dan membuang pandangannya ke arah kursi kosong di sebrang meja. Mungkin pria itu hanya melihat sebentar, lalu pergi. Mungkin pria itu tidak berniat melihat Baekhyun yang malam ini mengenakan sweter _pink_ pastel berselubung kepala kelinci _LINE_ untuk membuatnya terkesan.

Namun matanya melebar saat sesuatu yang lembut menekan di antara rambut dan telinganya.

"Mencariku?"

Bisikan serak itu membuatnya menoleh cepat, dan terkejut saat ujung hidungnya menyenggol ujung hidung seseorang. Hidung itu milik Chanyeol, yang tengah menatapnya penuh seringaian. Pipinya bersemu merah, dan jantungnya meletup-letup seperti berondong jagung matang melihat pria yang dinanti-nantinya berada tepat di depan matanya. Bahkan, sekujur tubuhnya merinding karena perasaan senang yang membanjirinya.

"Kau senang melihatku rupanya," goda Chanyeol.

Mendengar godaannya yang tepat sasaran membuat Baekhyun segera menundukkan kepala, dan mendorong bahu pria itu menjauh. "Minggir, menjauh dariku!"

"Tidak mau, aku ingin melihat kelinci nakal dari dekat." Pria berjaket lorek _army Adidas_ itu cemberut main-main, dan menggeleng.

"Chanyeol _hyung_ ," rengek Baekhyun. Ia meremas bahu Chanyeol, dan mengguncangnya. Sisi lain hatinya merasa senang karena Chanyeol menyadari sweter kelinci yang dipakainya, menandakan bahwa pria itu memperhatikan. Mereka saling beradu pandang dan seringaian nakal Chanyeol tidak juga luncur dari bibir penuhnya.

"Chanyeol berhenti menggoda adikku," ucap Luhan. Ia mengambil pisang di dekatnya dan melempar benda itu ke arah Chanyeol, yang refleks ditangkap pria itu.

"Ada apa denganmu, kenapa kau senang sekali menggoda Baekhyun?" goda Jongdae.

"Kau tidak terlihat seperti biasanya, bung," kekeh Jongin.

"Ada pasangan lain rupanya," gumam Minseok, membuat yang lain saling melempar senyum penuh godaan ke arah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Minggir, jangat dekat-dekat," rengek Baekhyun sembari terus mendorong bahu itu menjauh. Wajahnya merah menyerupai apel matang, dan ujung jari-jarinya kesemutan. Ia merasa seakan-akan ada ribuan kupu-kupu tengah berterbangan di dalam perutnya saat mendengar godaan semua orang. "Minggir!"

"Baiklah," balas Chanyeol. Ia bangkit sembari menarik ujung selubung sweter bocah itu, hingga wajah yang lebih muda tertutup selubungnya.

"Baekhyun, kau ingin makan apa? Akan kuambilkan," ucap Luhan.

Bocah itu membenarkan selubung sweternya sembari menggeleng. "Aku ingin makan stroberi saja Luhan _hyung_ ," ujarnya.

"Kenapa Baekhyun?" Kening Luhan mengkerut.

"Kau tidak suka makanannya?" Mata Minseok membeliak cemas.

"Ti-tidak, bukan begitu," bantahnya sembari menggeleng keras.

"Kau diet?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Yang benar saja, Soo." Tangannya memukul paha Kyungsoo main-main. Ia lalu mengambil mangkuk berisi stroberi yang diberikan Luhan padanya sembari sesekali melirik Chanyeol yang duduk di sebrang. Pria itu terlihat menatapnya intens, membuatnya menunduk dalam.

"Dia takut gendut, dan jadi penguin bulat sepertimu," tandas Jongin. Sontak saja Kyungsoo mencubit lenganya keras.

Semua orang hanya mengangkat bahu mereka, dan kembali menyibukkan diri. Baekhyun sendiri mulai sibuk bersama stroberinya. Ia tidak bisa memakan masakan Minseok, sebab Minseok membuat banyak hidangan dengan bahan dasar iga sapi yang pasti akan membuat mulutnya berlepotan bumbu, dan lemak karena cara makannya yang urakan. Sementara ia tidak ingin terlihat jorok dan menjijikkan—entah mengapa—di depan Chanyeol. Ia ingin terlihat sempurna di mata pria bersurai abu-abu gelap itu.

Apa?

Ketika ia memakan stroberi ketiganya, matanya tidak sengaja menangkap Chanyeol yang memakai selubung jaketnya asal sehingga telinganya yang _unik_ segera menjadi pusat perhatian. Ia terkekeh kecil, membuat pria itu menatapnya tajam. Sembari mengunyah stroberinya, Baekhyun mengambil stroberi lain lalu mengulurkannya ke arah Chanyeol. "Ini," tawarnya. Semula ia pikir Chanyeol akan mengambil stroberi di tangannya, namun tanpa di duganya pria itu justru mencondongkan wajahnya, dan meraup stroberi itu dengan mulutnya. Ujung jari-jarinya langsung terasa kesemutan saat bersentuhan dengan tepi bibir Chanyeol yang lembut.

"Lumayan," kata Chanyeol sembari melempar kedipan genit padanya.

"Bukan begitu, harusnya terima kasih," koreksi Baekhyun salah tingkah. Ia mengambil stroberi lain lalu kembali mengulurkannya ke arah Chanyeol.

Mencondongkan tubuhnya, Chanyeol kembali meraup stroberi itu ke dalam mulutnya. "Terima kasih Baekhyun cantik," ujar Chanyeol. Tangannya mengacak surai bocah itu, membuat yang lebih muda tersipu malu.

Mereka terus berbagi stroberi dengan damai—sebab Baekhyun ingin menahan pria itu lebih lama di dekatnya dengan memberinya banyak stroberi—namun sepertinya kedamaian itu tidak bertahan lama.

"Luhan _hyung_ , Chanyeol _hyung_ menggigit jariku!"

ooOoo

"Chanyeol _hyung_ sangat tampan, sekaligus seksi, menurutku." Kyungsoo mengemukakan pendapatnya tentang Chanyeol malam itu saat mereka telah selesai makan malam, dan tengah menghabiskan waktu di depan televisi yang menayangkan drama favorit keduanya.

"Maksudmu?" Baekhyun menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa. Tangannya bersedekap, dan rambutnya dikuncir apel; perbuatan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka berdua, sambil berbisik menjelaskan panjang lebar, "Dia itu sangat panas, dan menggairahkan. Kudengar dia pernah menetap di Amerika selama dua tahun, dan baru kembali ke Korea delapan bulan lalu. Kau tahu kenapa dia berada di Amerika? Untuk menjadi seorang pemain _snowboard_ profesional, demi Tuhan. Kai juga bilang bahwa saat ini Chanyeol _hyung_ berada di perguruan tinggi yang sama dengan dirinya, dan Sehun _hyung_."

"Itu semua tidak ada hubungannya denganku, Soo," balas Baekhyun gugup. Ia berdehem keras, dan menggigit bibirnya salah tingkah.

Dengan penuh seduksi Kyungsoo berkata, "Dia itu seorang mahasiswa, demi Tuhan. Seluruh penghuni sekolah akan iri, dan menangis darah di depanmu saat tahu kekasihmu adalah Park Chanyeol." Kyungsoo hampir memekik, membuat Baekhyun mendesis, dan menaruh telunjuk di depan mulutnya. "Kau tentunya tidak lupa, bahwa anak SMA yang mengencani seorang mahasiswa tengah menjadi tren saat ini," sambungnya menggebu-gebu.

Baekhyun menelan ludah susah payah, dan mencoba menjawab sewajar mungkin. "Soo, kami bahkan baru bertemu tadi siang. Kami hampir seperti dua orang asing. Jadi buang jauh-jauh pikiran irasionalmu itu."

"Kau tidak bisa berpikir secara rasional saat di dekat Park Chanyeol, _sweety_ ," tandasnya.

"Itu memang benar." Tanpa sadar ia mengeluarkan isi pikirannya.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun tersentak dengan mata melebar. Ia segera menggeleng, dan menyengir lebar. "Tidak, aku tidak mengatakan apa pun," bantahnya.

"Tu-tunggu, Baek—"

"Aku bilang aku tidak mengatakan apa pun," potong Baekhyun. Wajahnya mengkerut gelisah.

Kyungsoo berdecak, "Bukan itu, tapi ada jerawat di pipi kananmu."

"Apa?!" Baekhyun segera menutup pipi kanannya. Air mukanya semakin bertambah gelisah. "Bagaimana ini?" katanya saat pelan-pelan ia meraba jerawat mungil di pipinya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi," ucap Kyungsoo pasrah. Ia terkekeh melihat wajah Baekhyun yang seperti orang kebakaran jenggot. "Itu hanya jerawat kecil, sudahlah."

"Soo, bagaimana ini?" rengeknya. Ia tidak ingin Chanyeol sampai melihat jerawatnya.

"Ini hanya jerawat, demi Tuhan." Kyungsoo yang gemas dengan sengaja menekan jerawatnya.

"Kyungsoo!" pekik Baekhyun. Ia memukul paha Kyungsoo, dan merengek panjang.

Objek pemukulan hanya menatapnya acuh tak acuh. "Nah, kembali soal Park Chanyeol," ujarnya serius. "Kau harus memikirkan kata-kataku tadi. Pikirkan tentang keuntungan-keuntungan yang bisa kau dapatkan dari mengencani seorang mahasiswa yang tengah tren—"

"Kau tidak bisa mengencani seseorang hanya karena tren, Soo."

"Itu benar."

Suara berat, dan dalam milik seseorang sukses membuat tubuh Baekhyun menegang. Ia menatap Kyungsoo, dan menemukan lelaki itu tengah menyeringai lebar ke arahnya, sebelum kemudian beranjak seolah berniat pergi meninggalkannya.

Atau memang itu niatnya.

"Soo, mau ke mana? A-aku ikut!" ucap Baekhyun. Ia berniat bangkit, namun Kyungsoo sudah lebih dulu menyela, "Aku ingin mengambil minum, kau tunggu di sini dan menonton, aku tidak ingin kita sampai ketinggalan ceritanya."

"Ta-tapi—"

"Kau takut? Tidak perlu takut, ada Chanyeol _hyung_ di sampingmu. Benar, kan, Chanyeol _hyung_?" ucapnya dengan nada manis yang dibuat-buat.

"Hm," timpal Chanyeol tak acuh. Tangannya bersedekap, dengan tubuh yang bersandar pada punggung sofa. Matanya menatap tajam layar televisi yang tengah menayangkan drama super romantis di mana faktanya; ia sangat membenci hal-hal semacam itu.

"Yasudah, pergi sana," usir Baekhyun. Bocah itu cemberut menatap layar televisi. Ia bahkan tidak peduli saat Kyungsoo mencubit pipinya gemas, lalu berlari pergi.

Sepeninggalnya Kyungsoo, keduanya hanya saling berdiam diri seolah terlalu fokus menonton. Padahal sebenarnya pikiran mereka tengah mengawang pada hal-hal lain yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan apa yang tengah mereka tonton.

"Pergi sana, memangnya Chanyeol _hyung_ suka menonton drama," cibir Baekhyun.

"Tidak," jawab Chanyeol sekenanya.

"Kalau begitu untuk apa _hyung_ masih di sini?" Ia menoleh, menatap pria itu tidak habis pikir.

Chanyeol membalas menatapnya dan menyeringai. "Untuk menggo—" Tiba-tiba pria itu mendengus geli, dan menunjuk wajah Baekhyun. "Ada jerawat di pipimu."

Mata yang lebih mungil melotot. Dengan segera ia menutup pipi kanannya, dan menoleh menatap layar televisi. "Ini hanya jerawat kecil," belanya.

"Meskipun kecil, tetap saja jerawat," timpal Chanyeol. Pria itu menelengkan kepalanya, dan menatap Baekhyun yang masih setia menutupi pipi kanannya. "Wah, sekarang anak nakal ini jadi terlihat tidak menarik lagi," godanya.

"Jahat!" Baekhyun memekik, dan mendorong tubuh besar itu menjauh.

Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa candaannya akan membuat bocah di sampingnya menangis.

"Aku hanya bercanda." Dengan segera ia merangkul bahu yang lebih mungil, dan mencoba menenangkannya. Namun Baekhyun menutup wajahnya, dan terus mendorongnya menjauh. "Aku minta maaf, ok?"

"Pergi, pergi," isak Baekhyun. Ia begitu malu mendengar pria yang ditaksirnya berkata hal menyakitkan seperti itu. Rasanya ia ingin menenggelamkan tubuhnya di danau tadi siang.

"Aku hanya bercanda, kau tetap cantik di mataku," ungkapnya tulus. Senyumnya mengembang melihat bocah dalam rangkulan tangannya berhenti mendorongnya menjauh. Pelan-pelan ia menarik tangan yang menutupi wajah cantik itu, hingga matanya bisa bersinggungan dengan mata hablur yang sekarang kotor karena air mata. Chanyeol mengernyit saat sesuatu yang lembut kembali menyusup ke dalam hatinya—namun lagi-lagi ia kembali mengenyahkan perasaan tersebut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun. Merasa bingung melihat pria di depannya mengernyit seolah menahan sesuatu.

"Tidak ada," balas Chanyeol. Ibu jarinya menghapus air mata Baekhyun, dan sekali lagi merasa terpesona oleh keindahan mata itu; membuat kesabarannya habis begitu saja. Tanpa peringatan wajahnya mendekat, membuat yang lebih mungil memekik tertahan, dan memejamkan matanya erat.

"Cha-Chanyeol _hyung_ ," bisiknya gugup. Wajahnya memerah merasakan hembusan napas hangat Chanyeol. Ia menggigit bibirnya, seolah menunggu sesuatu terjadi, namun tidak ada pergerakan apa pun yang dilakukan oleh pria itu; membuatnya bertanya-tanya. Ia berniat membuka matanya kembali untuk memastikan—sebelum—sebuah kecupan singat mendarat tepat di atas jerawatnya, sukses membuat jantungnya berdebar ribut dan wajahnya menjadi lebih merah lagi; jika bisa.

Sekejap hanya ada sunyi. Baekhyun mencoba mengumpulkan keberaniannya sebelum akhirnya pelan-pelan membuka mata, dan kembali beradu pandang dengan sepasang hitan kumbang yang tengah menatapnya intens. Ia ingin bertanya mengapa pria itu melakukan hal seperti itu, namun Chanyeol lebih dulu menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir, dan mengedip genit.

"Agar cepat sembuh."

Alasan bagus, tampan.

 **to be continued**

Cuap-cuap: INI DIA PROJEK 5 MUSIM YIHA!

Halo, akhirnya kita bertemu di musim dingin hihihihi :3

Track lagu:

Laboum - Journey To Atlantis(rekomen banget)

A Pink - Mr. Chu

Melody Day - Beautiful Day

EXO - The First Snow(ini gak nyambung karena sebenernya lagunya sedih, tapi ini nyambung di chapter akhir nanti)

EXO - What I Want For Chirstmas

Warning: semua lagu di atas dapat menyebabkan halu, gemetar, mulas, dll LoL

Aku putuskan menjadi twoshot karena aku baru sadar setiap cerita memiliki word terlalu panjang untuk menjadi oneshot-_-

Tolong kasih tahu aku pendapat kalian tentang ff ini ok? Kalau begitu sampai jumpa di musim panas geng~~~~~

Jika komentar tembus 100 pasti bakal aku lanjut :3333333


End file.
